Just stay one more night
by WarpTachyon
Summary: After Barry and Caitlin had gotten drunk (yes barry got drunk) and slept together, a surprise comes for Caitlin, but can she tell Barry or just keep it to herself? How will Iris and Joe take the news when Barry strucks them with it? AND the Flash's enemies will they find out? Step inside to find out.
1. how can i tell him

Barry, we need to talk

 **Tag to 1x12. AU after barry and caitlin sang karaoke and she asked him to stay and caitlin figured out a way to get barry drunk. SO they had a one night stand and…**

* * *

Tuesday 2:43 am

She was crying, she still thought that barry loved iris and the only thought of raising this, his baby all by herself was terrifying. Her whole body was in pain, her breasts hurt, she felt like her hips were about give up, had morning and night sickness, she didn't hated barry, she loved him for this beautiful gift that he had given her, but he was in love with iris, so she would never have him there for the baby and thought made her sad and alone. But she gathered the courage to tell him and.

At the moment she was able to stop crying and pick up the phone to call barry, she felt nervous when she told him what their one night stand had left her with, the phone rang 3 times before he answered

barry asks her "what´s wrong?"

"Nothing i just wanted to tell you something" i said with a nervous voice

"You want me to go to your place" barry asked in genuine concern

"Yes please, i need to tell you something" "and can you bring something to eat?" "i'm famished"

In less than a minute he was knocking at her door with a bag of muffins, blueberry muffins, the flavor she loved the most. Caitlin opened her door just to find barry in a Winter coat wearing his red pijamas and his eyes were almost closed like i just woke him up.

"Hey Cait! Can i come in?" barry asked politely

"Sure, make yourself comfortable"

"Hey what was that thing you wanted to tell me?" he asked

Caitlin froze in her place when she Heard it, those words, wanted so badly that they would've slipped from barry's mind, it didn't so she had no option but to tell him the truth, but she couldn't tell she wanted to but couldn't because he had feelings for iris and knew that was never going to change.

"Yeah about that, i went to the doctor the other day, because i was feeling dizzy and gave me the big news" And i made a DNA test it turns out that…

"I can´t tell you"

"Please tell me, you know you can tell me anything"

"I can't because you love iris and our one night stand didn't mean anything we were too drunk to think straight and that happened and now this" "i can't let you leave iris for me and my child"

"barry i'm pregnant! And its our baby"

Barry just stood there thinking what to say, something that won't hurt her feelings and came up with the almost perfect thing to say

"Well that's great news right?" barry said excited

"Yeah, but the thing is that you still love iris and i am nothing more than a third Wheel in your relationship with iris"

"Am i not?"

Caitlin was right, he was still in love with Iris and as much as he wanted to get back at her for not returning his feelings at the first momento he told her, but this was some serious deal, i mean i can't just walk out on her right?

Barry thought and didn't know what to say, i mean for 14 years he had been in love with iris and came to realize that in his time in STAR Labs, his feelings grew fonder of someone else.

"No you are not that, not to me, you are my everything Caitlin" barry said like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders

"Am i?" caitlin said in the edge of tears

"what are you going to do about iris?" caitlin kept on crying when she said those words

"i don't know what am i going to do about it but i'll see. But you are everything to me caitlin, you just have no idea"

"But think of how broken down iris is going to be when you tell her about this, she'll be mad plus i don't want to be the reason you guys break up"

"You won't be the reason of us breaking up, you'll see. But you mean the world to me"

"Yes you are caitlin, in the 5 months e worked together i've had ever growing feelings for you, i just wouldn't tell you that because i feared that you didn't feel the same way". He said ashamed of his feelings

"What you said it's true i was hung up on iris for a long time, but i found someone new to be crazy about and last night i showed her how i felt for her, even though i was drunk, that moment i will forever cherish and never let go off and that person is you caitlin it has always been you"

"From the moment you started that conversation with me, you made feel that i could live again, like you had released me from the death of ronnie and slowly made me smile like i used to, so Little by Little you earned a space in my heart" caitlin said leaning her head against barry's shoulder and sunk into his embrace, just letting tears flow down from her eyes.


	2. a talk with iris

CH2: A talk with Iris

After talking with Caitlin about her supposed problem and fear, it was time for me to talk to Iris about this, but first I needed to go to my father, who I hold dear and think of him as my light in the darkness, my guide, my everything of course along Caitlin and our baby, I decided that I don't want to flash express to Iron Heights so I'm on my way to talk to my father, but in the way to the prison I passed right by Jitters so I thought that I could buy a coffee, I ordered a cappuccino with 2 sugars, after I did that I kept on going until I got to the prison entry. The guards searched me for any possible tools that could help in a break out, I said "yeah like I needed those!", they escorted me to the waiting area and moments after two guards brought my dad and I happily greeted and hugged him.

"Hi dad, how are you doing?"

"It's good to see my son/hero of central city, and yea I'm doing ok in my confinement but I can't complain"

"I'm glad to see you too dad, anyway I wanted to talk about something with you"

"Yes I know, you need some advice in some personal stuff right?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Barry, a father knows when something is bothering his son, besides since the last time I was at STAR LABS, I saw you and Dr. Snow very close and I started thinking what could've caused that and I instantly knew that you both had fallen for each other, I could see it in both your eyes, even though you guys couldn't see it, so I assume you finally confessed to her and she did as well so you took it to the bedroom and now you are uncertain if you will be a good father for this child, but I tell you, you have nothing to worry about, of course there will be hard times but you and cait need to learn to work together and survive those bad times together as a family" the imprisoned dr. allen had told his son

And his son himself was baffled, he had no words, no idea on how he knew but his advice was something valuable and he wouldn't waste it but instead use them to be a good father and a awesome husband, but of course he has doubts and just came to his father for help but he had left Barry speechless.

"Wow dad that was… something. How did you know?"

"Like I've told you barry a father knows"

"But I don't know if I can be a good father to this child, I mean Caitlin came to me trying to tell me the news but she was afraid of how are we going to take of this child, how we're going to tell everyone of our families about this" he told his father with his nerves bursting

"Well you guys are already caring and worrying about this baby, so that's a start"

"You think?"

"Yes Barry. You know the most gratifying thing that a father wants for his children is that they grow up to have their own family and so you can show them how proud they've made you all over the years they were in your tutelage, so they can thank you for loving and giving them your full support and you can say they are your greatest creation and they've always made you proud since the day they were born, like you have made me Barry"

Barry couldn´t take it and just broke down because it was true, his whole life had been affected when his mother was murdered and his father went to prison for a crime he did not commit, all his life he's been searching for the impossible and now that he was the impossible and an enemy from the past had come back to torment him and hurt his family with sick games and lies, but his father told him to stop listening and falling into the reverse flash's traps, to prevent him from hurting the Allen family even more than it is already damaged.

"I know that your whole life you've seen darkness and you never let it in your heart and that's what I'm proud of you, that you were hit with a tragedy, you suffered but never let it get to your senses, that is prove of you being brave and passing with success every tragedy that has come to you, you know if your mother was here, she would be telling you the same thing I'm telling you, she would be proud of the man you've grown up to become barry and not a single day goes by without me not being proud of you and not one where I don't miss your mother, but everything happens for a reason, her death was the reason you've become this symbol of justice, of hope, because you inspire hope in people"

"There is not a day that doesn't goes by where I don't miss mom, I just wish that I had more time to tell her that I'm so proud of being named Barry Allen"

Henry felt happiness and sympathy for his son, happiness for the news that he was going to have a child with the lovely dr. Snow, and sympathy because since he was 11 he lost his mother and I wasn't' there for him and for that I'm truly sorry.

Henry and Barry wiped their tears away and hugged each other, henry wished his son good luck and barry promised that he'd be back more often when his daughter was born.

 **West residence**

 **9 PM, Thursday 17** **th**

I was at Joe's house at 8:59 pm, but I didn't knew how iris was going to react when I tell her that I got Caitlin pregnant, while we were on a break, because some stupid reason that she wouldn't wanted to explain. I was terrified and jumpy.

"Hey Iris can I talk to you?"

"Hi Barry, sure we can talk, please come inside"

"About that break that is between us, I need to tell you something"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I went out with Caitlin and I kinda got her pregnant"

"You did what? You freaking idiot! Why would you do that?"

"It because before we were together, both me and her had some sort of relationship/friendship and we just went to a bar and got drunk, we confessed our feelings and took it to the bedroom, where it happened"

He finished telling her and she hit him, she was angry at him for what he had done while they were going out, but she couldn't be mad because he had told her his feelings but she said that they weren't mutual and just gave him the cold shoulder, but then noticed how Caitlin and Barry were getting closer, so on jealousy she told Barry his feelings were now mutual so she could keep him away from Caitlin, but looks like it didn't worked out well.

"You know what this relationship is over, get the hell outta my house" she yelled out loud and started punching him as he was walking to the door

"You know this is your fault"

"It's not mine it's Caitlin's for not controlling her biological urges and just bang someone elses boyfriend, well I hope that you have a happy life with your little whore" she was yelling to him and also disrespected Caitlin, he was not going to stand up to that

"hey you have no right to Caitlin are whore, I love her and no matter what you say, I will see this baby come to this world safe and sound, either you like it or not" "and you are a horrible person yourself you know? You are so selfish, so self centered, you only care about your own well being, no wonder why Eddie broke up with you"

those words, Barry throwing them on her face, got her angrier and hurt that her best friend was snapping at her like a lot of compressed emotions were just surfacing and it was her fault.

They both were angry at each other, Barry didn't wanted to talk to iris, not until she apologized for what she had called Caitlin and headed to the door and stormed out. In his way out he saw Joe just arriving home from a long day at the CCPD, and asked "What the hell was that all about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow Joe, good night"


End file.
